Part of Me
by onewritereightnames
Summary: This story is about Avatar Korra going on a Journey to perfect her mastery of each element. It has been 5 years since the battle for Republic City and she is arriving at the Northern Water Tribes to train under a very unique kind of Water Bender. She finds romantic feelings for her close friends Asami. T rating for probable violence and/or implied sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_This Fanfic is about Avatar Korra and Asami. I'm shipping them and I like to call it Kasami, which kinda sounds like Kisame, so who knows if he may turn up. That's pretty much the whole purpose of this. I' m going to put in humor and a plot may actually form as this thing goes along. I'm not sure what kind of language/violence/intimacy will form as this goes along so it'll be rated M for now. Shout out to JakexKyra and Cutesy the Cat. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1: New Teachers and Old Lovers**

It's been four years since the Battle of Republic City and Korra has been on a long journey for the past two years. After regaining her bending abilities she spent a year with Tenzin, his family, and her friends while she trained hard to master Air Bending. Korra had finally found her patience, and soon she was a master of both Air Bending and the board game of Pai Sho. After her year of training with Tenzin Korra relaxed for a year and lived in Republic City among her friends and her boyfriend Mako. Soon though she had grown restless and had decided to perfect her understanding off the other three elements on a journey around the world.

She had first decided to travel to the home of Toph, where she trained with none other than Lin Beifong, who had retired from being Police Chief permanently. Korra managed to master both Earth and Metal Bending during her year with Lin and afterwards they departed for the Fire Nation. Her master during this training had been Commander Iroh, and they had formed a great friendship during this time. It was during the latter sections of this training, when Korra was learning to use electricity, that the split with Mako had come.

Mako had been in a sulky mood for a few weeks when Korra came back from training laughing and shoulder-to-shoulder with Iroh. It had been a few days later that he had exploded at Korra and accused her of cheating with Iroh and not loving him any more. Korra, deeply stung by his words and angry, had responded in a flash, "Are you that blind Mako? Can't you see friendship right in front of you!? Iroh is like a brother to me so you're wrong about that, but maybe you're right about the other thing. Maybe I don't love you anymore. You've been so jealous and mad at me for something I didn't even do. This is it."

It was later reported that the pillar of fire that Mako had released in his anger was so high that it could be seen from miles away. He had left and gone off to live on his own in the Fire Nation and only sent letters to Tenzin's family and Bolin. It had been two nights after that that Korra and Asami experienced the first of what would be many life-changing moments together. Asami had her crying from Korra's room and after getting no response from gentle knocking she opened the door and had seen Korra sobbing into her pillow.

Asami sat down and stroked Korra's hair for a long time while she cried it all out of her system. Eventually Korra lifted her head from the pillow and turned to Asami, "Thanks for just sitting by me. It was nice to know that someone still has my back." Asami had smiled back and hugged her saying, "It's going to all work out Korra, you'll always have my support." Then she had kissed Korra lightly on the cheek and walked out. That kissed seemed to have an impossible weight on Korra's cheek even weeks after, and at present it was still on her mind.

Currently Commander Iroh, Lin, Asami, Bolin, and Korra were sailing towards the Northern Water Tribe where Korra assumed she would spend the least amount of time getting her training with Water-Bending. The man she would be training under was said to be a fierce warrior who was not even fully man, but part of the sea itself. Nobody seemed to know his names or where he was from and many people said he was from beyond the edge of the world itself.

"I bet that I'm better than this mysterious guy that everybody keeps yapping about. Water Bending is what I was born doing and it's my natural element, so I bet this training won't even last a few months. After that I'll go back to Republic City and see if I can become the Chief of Police and the official defender of Republic City."

These thoughts and many more ran through Korra's head as the battleship neared the icy port of Randera. The sun bounced off the snow and ice, making a harsh glare even when they had been far off from land. Now they were pulling up to the port and she had received a message that her new trainer would be waiting for her there. Asami and the others came out to join her on the deck as they neared the long pier and the three figures that stood there.

A dull thud echoed through the morning silence as the gangplank landed on the wood of the pier. Korra was as strong headed as ever and she was the first one to step off the gangplank and towards the three figures that awaited them there. The first was a little shorter than Korra and stepped forward with his hand outstretched saying, "It sure is a pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra, welcome to the fine city of Randera. I'm the Mayor, Anselmo, and this is my Lota." The woman next to Anselmo also shook Korra's hand, but Korra barely noticed the words or contact as she stared at the back of the tall figure in front of her.

He was wearing a long black cloak that was patterned with red clouds, traditional sandals, and he had leg warmers on. This was not what drew Korra's eye though; it was the giant shape of a blade slung across his shoulders. He turned around and for a second the snow glare blinded her, when her eyes adjusted she saw a grey-blue face, spiky blue hair, and what she thought must be some kind of weird scar on each side of the face. He smiled wide, showing extraordinarily sharp teeth, and said, "Welcome Avatar Korra, I hear you've come to train under me. Well let me introduce myself, my name is Kisame Hoshigaki."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I changed the rating to T for now because there's really no point in having it be M while there's nothing gory or smexy going down. Otherwise no other big announcements, though I do have chapters 2-5 outlined, the chapter titles for 2-10, and a pretty good idea of what will happen in this, "first arc." Also, this chapter's title is in German in case you'd like to find its equivalent English word. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Haifisch**

The first order of business after introductions was to find out where Korra and her friends would be staying. The mayor and his wife lead them down the street to a large house which, unsurprisingly, was made of snow. It was about two and a half stories high and it was square at the base but curved inward slightly as you went higher. The snow was a dazzling white and because of the sun hitting it, it seemed to glow at the top like a star. Korra immediately took a liking to the place and asked to be shown to her room first.

"Ah, but it is not just your room," replied Mayor Anselmo.

"So you're saying we're sharing rooms?" Iroh asked.

"Is that going to be okay?" said the Mayor.

"Compared to the space on those battleships an igloo would be okay," said a grinning Iroh.

They all went inside laughing and soon the guests were lead to the room Korra would soon inhabit. In the first part of the room was a large bed with many blankets stacked neatly on it. To the right of the bed was a large opening through which you could walk into the other side of the room, and a similar bed was in that side of the room.

"Korra, you and Asami will be sleeping in this room. You can decide on which side is who's later because currently I believe Korra has somewhere to be," while the Mayor said this he pointed out into the hallway where Kisame stood silently.

Upon hearing that she would be bunking with Asami Korra had grown happy at the prospect of being right next to her best friend, but the thought of starting training pushed that thought out of her mind and got her adrenaline going. Unbeknownst to Korra Asami had also grown happy at the prospect of bunking with Korra as well but was now disappointed her friend would be leaving so soon.

"Well at least she'll be back tonight and then I can stay up all night with her and talk about how beautiful it is here and how good it is to be off that cramped ship," thought Asami.

Kisame had already staked out a private training ground for him and Korra and it was truly a great location. There was a vast plain of snow where they could practice long range combat and camouflage techniques. There was a mountain of rock, ice, and snow that could be used to train about the importance of using one's terrain properly. Best of all was the "lake" that Kisame had created in the center of the plains. It was an almost perfect circle that was filled with light blue water that slowly darkened as you gazed into it.

"I can see that the sides of it are ice too, how does this not freeze solid? And where's the bottom? I can't see it." asked Korra.

"There are many techniques you have let to learn and in good time you will learn them all if you're any good. As to the bottom, well there isn't one. I carved the bottom straight out to the bay. My own private tunnel," said Kisame.

"Well we may as well start sooner than later right? So what's this special way you have of not letting the water freeze?" said Korra curiously.

"Watch." Was the simple response.

Kisame put his hand into the water and a moment later, to Korra's shock, the water began to steam in front of her. The steam came off in great clouds and a thick fog began to form around the lake, as impossible to see through as solid rock.

"Well that seems to have got your attention, don't need to flood this whole area with mist. That's not my technique and I'm not stealing it," said Kisame as he removed his hands from the water.

"But how did you?"

"Put your hands in the water. Then picture making the water move faster so it becomes hotter, but don't actually make the water stir. Keep it so flat I can see our reflection," said Kisame.

Korra thought that what he was saying was nonsense and wondered what he meant by "our reflection" considering he was standing a bit away from her now. Still though she placed her hands in the water and concentrated on making the water move, yet not move simultaneously. Kisame heard her shout and turned to see her plunging her hands into the snow, looking quite absurd. He walked over to her and said nothing, it was easy to figure out that she had succeeded in heating the water but had overshot it by quite a bit and burnt her hands.

"She seems to be a quick learner, though she seems to have no control yet. Hm, she is quite powerful indeed. Maybe this will be some fun after all," reflected Kisame.

Korra meanwhile, determined to salvage what dignity she still had in front of her new master, put her hands back in the water and focused herself so completely on the water that even her breathing seemed to stop. Tenzin had been right, the ability to concentrate absolutely was a powerful ally indeed. Soon the water was slightly warm instead of numbingly cold or scalding hot. Kisame, touched his own hand to the water and immediately after threw his cloak onto the ground. He grabbed his huge sword with one hand and dove into the water saying, "Keep up."

Korra recovered quickly from her slight shock at his abrupt actions and put her own coat and boots on the ground before jumping in. She used Air Bending to make a bubble around her and realized two things, she would be freezing to death without the technique she had just learned and that Kisame was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly all the breath left her body as something that felt like a giant boulder flew into her. The force was so great she came out of the water and had to quickly freeze some water below her to land on, gasping for breath like a dying fish. Kisame then appeared, standing on the water in front of her.

"You came here to Water Bend Avatar. You will not use any other kind of bending unless I specifically tell you to. That was a soft tap compared to how hard I could slam into you. Now listen close. Without using your hands, you must manipulate the water around you so that it parts from you in a way that you can always breath. Try it." and with this he walked over and pushed her into the water with the tip of his still wrapped sword.

Korra drifted helplessly for several seconds, the harshness of both his methods and his blow had left her completely unprepared and she realized she would drown. Instinct and muscle memory kicked in as he used her hands to force the water away so she could gulp some more air in. Then as the water came back upon her she fought panic and still was holding half a breath inside her lungs when the water began to move away from her. Exulted at this new development she began to swim all around the lake and she didn't even notice the splash as Kisame dove in.

When she did make eye contact with him he motioned towards the darker, deeper, section of the water and began swimming in that direction. She propelled herself after him, but after only thirty seconds of following him it grew too dark. Flashes of a pale white hand, a limp body, and a sunken ship began to appear in her head. Kisame felt himself be pushed downwards as Korra propelled herself up into the air with a huge propelling of water. He followed, angry and impatient at this young girl who just seconds ago had been improving greatly. When he once again stood on the water he heard this, "Can't, I can't. The dark, the memories, no no no no, not the dark waters."

"I will not train you if you are afraid of the water. Now go. In your current state I refuse to train you," Kisame said.

Korra managed to get herself under control enough to get herself back to the room where she was staying. She didn't cry. She just collapsed on the bed, and stared at the white snow of the ceiling, trying to erase the memories of what had happened to her in the darkness of deep water. That was how she remained. That is, until Asami came back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hm, nothing really big to say. For you DC Comics fans/Batman/Secret Six fans out there I'm also writing a story called Bane Triumphant over there. As of now it's gonna be a lot more violent and dark than this one so if that sounds cool to you check out the first chapter. As always, enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams**

Asami, Iroh, and Bolin found the best restaurant in the town in about thirty seconds. The fact that there were only 3 restaurants in town made the search quite a bit easier for them. Unsurprisingly the restaurant, it was called _Leviathan Sea Food_, served only seafood and the vegetables that were shipped up to them from warmer climates. The three of them got nice hot bowls of seafood sip that, when it reached their bellies, gave them a great warm feeling in their stomachs. It was while they were having some tea after the meal that the owner, who happened to be one of the cooks and one of the waiters, asked how they were liking Randera so far.

"It's a little bit cold for us Fire Benders, big surprise I know, but otherwise it's awesome to look at and explore," said Bolin.

"And you young miss?" he asked.

"It's really nice, the snow makes everything look so beautiful and pure. I like how it's totally different from all the grey and black of concrete and dirty buildings. Though I'm bummed we haven't seen Korra much since getting off the ship," said Asami.

"Speaking of which I think it's time we all got back and got some rest. Thank you for the meal Sir, it was delicious," said Iroh.

"Come back any time, it's always nice to talk to foreigners in this small town. Also, a word of advice, if you do any sailing watches yourselves out there," said the owner.

"What's there to worry about in such a peaceful place as this?" said Bolin curiously.

"Well there's a legend, kind of a scary story to scare naughty children around town. A story about a giant shark, the king of all ice sharks, who preys in the waters near here. Personally I think its all foolishness but some ships have been disappearing recently, so be careful."

They all promised that they would watch out while on the ocean and departed from the restaurant. It was a quick walk back to the place they were staying at and soon Asami found herself saying good night to her friends and turning down the corridor towards her own room. She had decided to put her own stuff on the bed farthest from the entrance so Korra would easily be able to tip toe out of the room for early morning training. Due to this she had to walk directly past Korra's bed when she needed to get to her own and that's when her eyes landed on Korra. She was sitting upright with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms hugging her legs close to her.

"Korra? Has something happened? Are you okay? Korra?" said Asami nervously.

Korra's eyes didn't even look up at Asami and this caused a jagged feeling of fear to hit Asami immediately. Asami quickly pulled her coat and shoes off and then sat next to Korra.

"Korra c'mon what's wrong? Korra snap out of it! Please Korra!" said Asami, frantic now.

Asami began shaking Korra by the arms and repeatedly tried to get Korra to make eye contact with her, but to no results. She was on the edge of tears now and desperate to snap her friend out of this scary trance. So Asami took the only option that didn't involve slapping Korra. She kissed her.

Korra's lips were soft and warm and for a brief second, so brief that Asami wasn't definitely sure if it had actually happened, Korra seemed to push her lips back against Asami's. Then Korra's eyes got big and she jumped back farther onto the bed, bumping her head on the wall.

"What are you doing Asami!? What was that?" yelled Korra.

"You were in this scary trance kind of thing, almost like you were in a coma even. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to hit you. I was just trying to help you, not make you angry," said Asami, who was now doubting her actions and was sad she had angered her friend.

This took Korra aback and while she trying to think of something to say Asami began to stand up and walk away.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I think I just overreacted there. It's just I was so surprised that I didn't even think at first," said Korra.

"No, no it's okay. I can understand you being shocked, I was just so worried. What brought that on Korra? You know you can trust me," said Asami as she sat back down next to Korra.

"Well during training we went down deep in the water and I started to get flashbacks. Flashbacks of when I helped them recover that ship that Amon used to escaper in. After that fishing boat called in seeing the debris I was one of the first people over there. The police used the metal suits that your dad had built and I used my Water Bending to go down there. At first all I saw was wreckage and the destroyed ship, but then I saw it. It was one of those electrical gloves, except… except there was a severed hand still in it! It was horrible and when I turned away from it I saw Amon, except Amon was… he was… yeah. After that I haven't been back in really deep water and sometimes I have these horrible nightmares about it," said Korra.

"That's terrible! I never even knew you were having such bad nights and bad memories," said Asami.

"I think talking to you has relieved some of those pent up bad feelings. Thank you Asami. As for how you got me out of that trance, well uh, it was weird but I think it's not a big deal. You were just doing what you had to do," said Korra, smiling now.

"There is one thing though. I'm afraid I'll get haunted by nightmares tonight, so would you mind moving your bed next to mine for the night? If it's okay with you," said Korra.

"I'll do you one better and sleep next to you if that's okay," said Asami.

"Yeah sure, that works too," said Korra happily.

Five minutes later Asami was laying on the left side of the bed and Korra on the right. They both had space in the bed, yet they shuffled close towards each other anyways. They were both warm and comfy from being under the sheets and having another person only inches away.

"Hey Korra, you smell like a fish who just got pulled from the ocean," said Asami laughing.

"Oh yeah, well you smell like you took a bath in soup," said Korra, also laughing.

"Anyways, sleep well. Sweet dreams and all that," said Asami as she began to fall asleep.

"You too," said Korra.

And for the first time in a while, Korra had no nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Again, not much to say. I will say it's damn hot in my living room so I'm going to go find a room that's air conditioned and write over there. As always, enjoy.

**Chapter 4: A Lot to Learn**

"Now I've shown you only a fraction of what I'm going to teach you. Today I'll exhibit several strong moves that you will eventually learn and I'm going to make it interesting by having you dodge the attacks as they come," said Kisame.

"Don't you realize that I'll have no idea what you're going and that's going to make it almost impossible to dodge?" said Korra.

"Oh I realize it all right," said Kisame.

He grinned and Korra couldn't help but notice the resemblance to a shark's mouth again. Then his hands began to move strangely and quickly in a way that Korra had never seen before. All of a sudden she could hear a large sound of churning water from the lake and what she turned and saw made her gape.

It was a giant dragon made of water, it was almost twenty five feet tall and she could see its huge jaws, sharp… teeth?, and what looked like a pair of gleaming yellow eyes that burned with an emotion that every beast knows. Those eyes were hungry. And they were glaring straight at her.

"Begin."

The dragon came crashing through the ice with ferocity and speed as it came straight towards Korra. Korra's mind was clogged by fear and so her instincts told her to run and so she did. However the dragon crashed through the ice with ease and was gaining on her every second and so she knew that she needed to think of something quickly.

So she spun around and began running straight toward the dragon on a collision course. As the second of impact approached Korra jumped straight up towards the dragon and propelled herself with Fire Bending straight towards its mouth. She clapped her arms together around it head just as it slammed into her and focused all her might on a rainy day. To her surprise her plan worked and the dragon became hundreds of thousands of ice cold rain.

"Brute force. I like it. You'll have to do better than that if you want to stay alive though," said Kisame, no longer smiling.

"Wha? He can't seriously try to kill me… can he?" Korra thought.

Korra's inner monologue was finished abruptly as a giant torrent of water shot straight towards her and slammed into her with lightning speed. As soon as Korra felt herself get caught inside of the giant torrent she began to be spun around inside of it. It was a giant, chaotic, blast of water that disoriented her as well as bruised her but it was when she turned around that she truly began to fear. One of the jagged ice formations that dotted the landscape was getting closer every second and Korra realized that she was about to die if she didn't do something fast. Panicked thoughts ran through her head like an overflowing river until she finally managed to cling to a solid idea.

Brute force.

The plan began to form around those two word and she managed to stabilize herself inside the vortex with a little bending.

"Now for the hard part, I just have to imagine a spear…" thought Korra.

With her hands stretched forward she began to form the water at the head of the torrent into a sharp point that, combined with the strength of the water, would be enough to cut through the ice. The water around her ears muffled the gigantic crash as the ice formation's center gave way before the torrent-spear.

"Great reflexes, quick thinking, determination, raw power, she could very well become a great warrior," thought Kisame as he stopped the torrent of water.

Soon Korra came back over to him, adrenaline pumping, after her close call inside the vortex. The expression on her face could accurately be compared to the face of a bear after its meal has been stolen.

"You could have killed me! It almost seemed like you were trying to even! What kind of master are you? Scratch that, what kind of person are you!?" Korra demanded angrily.

Kisame turned away silently and walked towards the edge of the lake. He laid his hands palm down on the ground and muttered something that Korra couldn't make out, though she did hear the word "summoning". A second later sharks appeared in the water and Kisame took out a small metal blade. Korra, her anger forgotten, was stunned at the large fish, who seemed to resemble the ice sharks of the waters near here. However they were quite a bit bigger than ice sharks and they seemed to lack the rock-hard, crystalline, fins that gave ice sharks their definitive appearance. Instead they had fins that matched with the colors of its skin, which was a grey-blue that was different from the light blue of ice sharks.

"I'm not a man, at least I don't think I am. See how when I cut into my hand a little bit and drop the blood into the water the sharks begin to frenzy? That's just like me, I frenzy when there is battle and I maul, crush, and kill. Except there really is no purpose to me killing here, this isn't my ocean so the blood spilled here doesn't concern me. I don't have an organization, a leader, or even a friend to kill or die for," said Kisame, watching as the water clouded red as the sharks frenzied.

"So why help me? Why come here?" asked Korra.

"Simply I was bored and I've already had enough of killing myself so I decided to take on the strongest person in your world and see if they were worth fighting. You are the strongest person in this world but you are nowhere near being a good opponent, that's why I'm training you. Why did I come here? Well that's a different story, a long one. One for another day," said Kisame.

Korra was left to ponder this conversation as she rode Naga back towards home later that same day.

"What was Kisame's origin? How did he summon those strange creatures? Was he serious about fighting her?"

But more than any of those questions one thought kept pushing itself to the front of her mind unceasingly.

"Why can't I stop thinking about that kiss?"


End file.
